Shaun Milburn
Shaun Milburn is a Ghoul blood-bonded to Diya Saira Narang. Has an older brother which also goes to Wayne State College Background Shaun is from a farmer background in rural Michigan. He entered Wayne State College in order to study to become a Biology Teacher and works part-time at Tony V's Tavern. During his time as a freshman he, his brother, and a couple of their friends went out for post-exam drinking to celebrate. They bar-hopped until they finally found themselves at the Beating Drum, where things started to get out of hand. Being incredibly wasted, Shaun's older brother yelled for the dancer on stage - Diya Saira Narang - to come down and strip for them, grabbing her skirt and trying to pull her down to their table. This caused Saira's skirt to rip and her to hit the floor and get heavily bruised. Shaun, being quite wasted himself, smacked his brother and got into a fight, just as the bruisers descended upon them and kicked them out. The day after Shaun returned to the Beating Drum and left a letter for Saira, offering the names of his mates in case she wanted to report them to the police and apologizing profusely. He also left her a sizable tip along with his number, asking her to call him so he could apologize in person and talk about how he could compensate her for the ruined skirt. Since then Shaun and Saira have stayed in contact, both for chatting and helping each other out. They've become close friends and discovered they have a lot in common, as Shaun also feels a lot of pressure from his family. They want him to take over the farm when his parents get too old, as his older brother has shown no interest in animals or nature. Being Ghouled One late night, just an hour or so before closing, Shaun was visited by Saira at his work. She was dressed up nicely and carrying a bag with her. They got to talking like they always do, and Saira asks if he could help her with a place to crash. Shaun eagerly offered up his couch at his apartment, but Saira insisted on sleeping in the basement of Tony V's. Shaun was initially reserved against this, but eagerly agreed once Saira implied they could have some fun down there after his shift was over. Shaun managed to convince his colleague, who was going to work the following day shift, not to be a cockblocker and not to tell their boss. Once the shift was over Shaun made a rudimentary bed for them with some old matress, couch cushions, a big tablecloth, and a blanket. He even offered her an extra blanket, feeling that she was unnaturally cold. Saira, however, declined and just blamed the basement for being chilly. They then proceeded to have oral-sex, much to Shaun's disappointment, and Saira drank some of his blood. During the following week, Saira would come clean to Shaun and explain what had happend to her and about her current condition. After some initial disbelief, Shaun expressed that he of course wanted to help her best he could. This brough Saira into feeding him her blood at three different nights, turning him into a fully fledged ghoul.